


Бах-бах, детка, тебе конец

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Нуар [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— И что же ты видишь? — спрашивает она, потому что он так притягателен, этот мужчина, посланный, чтобы её убить, и стоящий теперь в грязном переулке с наставленным на него пистолетом, не желая, кажется, ничего больше, кроме как с ней говорить.</i>
</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/440589">bang bang, baby, you're dead</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell">CallMeBombshell</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Бах-бах, детка, тебе конец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bang bang, baby, you're dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440589) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> Перевод выполнен с разрешения автора, [CallMeBombshell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell).

Незнакомец сидит напротив, по другую сторону зала. Черты лица теряются в сигаретном дыму, тусклом свете и тени, падающей на лоб от полей шляпы — но он не сводит с Наташи глаз с тех пор, как переступил порог. Она чувствует тяжесть его взгляда на своих обнажённых плечах. Он следит за каждым её шагом, за каждым глотком водки, за каждым движением ног, притоптывающих в такт музыке.  
Он следовал за ней от Чикаго, через Атланту и Бостон, до самого Нью-Йорка и с каждым городом, каждым районом, каждым кварталом подбирался всё ближе, хотя сейчас они впервые оказались под одной крышей.  
Интересно, на кого он работает, думает она мимоходом. Людей, готовых заплатить хорошие деньги, чтобы увидеть её на полу, истекающей кровью, не так уж и мало: мужчин, которых она обманула; женщин, чьих мужчин увела; нанимателей, у которых украла. Ей желают смерти из мести, за то, что она разорила, солгала, убила члена семьи или друга, разбила кому-то сердце. Любой из этих людей мог бы послать за ней наёмника, заплатить ему, чтобы он заставил её расплатиться за всё.  
Но это не имеет значения. Она не намерена умирать от его руки. Жестом она подзывает к себе официанта и посылает выпивку незнакомцу. Одолжив ручку, она пишет на салфетке: «Надеюсь, не надоело меня преследовать».  
Она смотрит, как официант прокладывает себе путь сквозь лабиринт сгрудившихся столов, в дальний угол, где сидит незнакомец. Официант ставит стакан на стол, делает жест в её сторону — но глаза незнакомца уже устремлены на неё; в тумане она едва различает его ухмылку. Наташа отворачивается.  
Официант возвращается к ней и отдаёт салфетку; на обратной стороне размашистым круглым почерком написан ответ: «Не дождёшься, куколка».

***  
Она покидает бар полчаса спустя, выскальзывая через заднюю дверь, пока компания из трёх человек проталкивается мимо его стола, загораживая обзор. Она поджидает его в переулке, зажав в губах сигарету. Она знает, что он выйдет её искать, как только поймёт, что в баре её уже нет. Она почти докуривает, когда он появляется из двери чёрного хода, по-прежнему ухмыляясь.  
— Хороший трюк, — весело говорит он. — Почти тебя упустил.  
Голос у него хрипловатый, и в нём слышен акцент, впрочем, чересчур слабый, чтобы определить исток.  
— Так и было задумано, — отвечает она с улыбкой. — Но я не хотела, чтобы ты совсем меня потерял.  
— Да неужели? — он поднимает бровь и прислоняется к стене возле двери. — С чего бы это?  
Она пожимает плечами.  
— Считай, я заинтригована.  
И это правда, так и есть: она по-своему зачарована незнакомцем, который следил за ней по трём городам и кое-каким из самых сомнительных притонов Нью-Йорка, который сидел и разглядывал её через зал и даже не пытался это скрывать, который вышел следом за ней в переулок, зная, что она может убить его во мгновение ока — а он даже не успеет моргнуть.  
Теперь, вдали от дыма и тусклых огней, она ясно видит его лицо: яркие глаза; побитые жизнью, но всё ещё привлекательные черты. Руки лежат на бёдрах, большие пальцы оттягивают карманы брюк; костяшки покрыты шрамами, но в пальцах по-прежнему ощущается сила, и она различает округлые очертания мышц на его руках под рубашкой. Пиджак он оставил внутри и, стоя перед ней в одном жилете поверх рубашки, должен бы казаться меньше, уязвимей — но эффект выходит обратный, они лишь подчёркивают его компактную мощь и экономность движений. Ни единого лишнего жеста и шага.  
Он опасен, думает она вдруг, опасен и смертоносен и по-своему даже красив, когда стоит вот так, в луже света, пролитого горящим над ним фонарём, а вокруг собираются и клубятся тени.  
— Заинтригована, да? — говорит он, и ухмылка появляется вновь, вспыхивая в глазах почти игривым огнём. — Такого мне, пожалуй, от цели слышать не доводилось.  
— А что доводилось? — спрашивает она, потому что очевидно, что этого от неё и ждут, и потому что, кажется, она и в самом деле хочет узнать ответ.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Честно говоря, мало что. Обычно я далековато для разговоров. Наверное, ты особенная. Дам, вроде тебя, мне ещё не заказывали, — говорит он, и это похоже на комплимент.  
Теперь приходит её очередь ухмыляться.  
— Я польщена, — отвечает она с улыбкой. Эта улыбка из тех, чья цель — соблазнить, сбить с толку, заставить ненадолго растерять мысли. Незнакомец перед ней только смеётся.  
— Ты — это что-то, знаешь? — говорит он со смехом, как будто это и правда смешно, как будто они друзья, как будто она не ждёт, когда же он предпримет попытку её убить.  
— Дорогуша, — отвечает она, убирая руку в карман и поглаживая пистолет, — ты себе даже не представляешь.  
Ей следовало уйти, как только представился такой шанс, следовало исчезнуть, едва незнакомец потерял её из виду, и она это знает — потому что игра и так уже затянулась. Недаром она обычно не позволяет себе вступать в разговоры с теми, кто хочет её убить: разговоры ведут к дружеской болтовне, а в дружеской болтовне можно проболтаться о лишнем — и этой слабости она никак не может себе позволить. Лучше было раствориться в ночи, остаться лишь силуэтом в дверном проёме, тенью, которую он не сможет догнать.  
Жаль, думает она. Может быть, в другой жизни, она была бы не против узнать его и получше.  
Она вытаскивает пистолет одним слитным быстрым движением, наставляет ему между глаз раньше, чем он понимает, что происходит, и мгновение шока у него на лице доставляет ей радость. Ей всегда нравилась эта часть: тот миг, когда сброшены маски, и противник осознаёт, что всё это время хозяйкой ситуации оставалась она, что это была её игра. В этот миг противник показывает истинное лицо — злится, кричит, плачет или начинает молить о пощаде, прощении, объяснении или о прочих вещах, которых она никогда не даёт. Интересно, о чём её станет просить нынешний незнакомец.  
Но он не просит. Он просто стоит, расслабленно опустив руки, чуть-чуть развернув их ладонями вверх, и не тянется за своим пистолетом. Даже улыбается, тихо, едва заметно, и в свете фонаря искры в его глазах кажутся искренним смехом.  
— Ну вот, это уже больше похоже на правду, — говорит он, и фраза звучит так странно, что секунду Наташа просто рассматривает его, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду.  
— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает она наконец. — Как твоё имя?  
— А кто меня нанял, ты не хочешь узнать? — спрашивает он, и в голосе звучит искреннее любопытство, как будто он не пытается просто потянуть время.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
— Не особенно.  
— Логично, — он тоже пожимает плечами. — Клинт Бартон, — говорит он и медленно поднимает руку, дотрагиваясь до полей шляпы.  
Чёрт побери, она должна была догадаться — по тому, как он выслеживал её и как не сводил с неё глаз, по его сосредоточенному вниманию. Даже эта дружелюбная болтовня вписывается в образ, который постепенно складывался у неё в голове. В конце концов, не сказать, что она ничего не знала о нём; она дура, что не поняла раньше.  
После Бостона она воспользовалась кое-какими связями, чтобы разузнать о нём что-нибудь, отчасти ради предосторожности, отчасти из чистого любопытства. Информация, которую принесли ей те, к кому она обращалась, звучала почти как любовные письма.  
«Он уникален, — сказали ей, — снайпер, никогда не промахивается».  
«Он призрак, — сказали ей, — никто не замечает его приближения, пока не становится слишком поздно».  
«Он колдун, — сказали ей, — его стрельбу иначе не объяснить».  
«Он лучший», — сказали ей, словно констатируя факт.  
Сейчас, глядя на него поверх своего пистолета, она начинает понимать, о чём они говорили.  
— Знаешь, почему я согласился на этот заказ? — спрашивает у неё Бартон и продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа: — Потому что ты не фальшивка, милая, ты настоящая королева. Чёрная Вдова, первая _femme fatale_ , та, которой все прочие женщины лишь подражают. Знаешь, сколько я видел тех, кто пытался выдать себя за тебя?  
Он усмехается в ответ на её гримасу; она не уверена, что именно написано у неё на лице — и это её ужасает, она не теряла контроль настолько с тех пор, как была девчонкой. Но тот, кто стоит перед ней, просто улыбается снова.  
— Ни разу меня не провели, — говорит он. — Я знал, что узнаю тебя, когда увижу.  
— И что же ты видишь? — спрашивает она, потому что он так притягателен, этот мужчина, посланный, чтобы её убить, и стоящий теперь в грязном переулке с наставленным на него пистолетом, не желая, кажется, ничего больше, кроме как с ней говорить.  
Она не может вспомнить, когда от неё хотели этого в последний раз.  
Бартон улыбается ей. Улыбка выходит почти ласковой — сияющей, искренней, и от того ещё более поразительной, и на мгновение эта улыбка застаёт Наташу врасплох.  
— Ах, милая, — говорит он, — то, что я вижу, чертовски прекрасно.


End file.
